Field of the Embodiments of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to signal processing and, more specifically, to a name-sensitive listening device.
Description of the Related Art
Recent technological advancements in the consumer electronics industry have increased the portability and affordability of various types of media players, such as computers, mobile phones, and MP3 players. As a result, more and more consumers are integrating these types of devices into their daily lives. For example, an individual may use a computer to listen to music at work or use a mobile phone to listen to music or watch a video program during the commute to and from work.
In order to avoid disturbing others, many users listen to media players using a listening device, such as a pair of headphones. However, using headphones may reduce a user's ability to hear and communicate with those around the user, isolating the user from the surrounding environment. Moreover, many headphones provide noise-isolation and/or noise-cancellation functions designed to reduce the degree to which a user can hear ambient sounds. As such, a user may not be able to hear when someone is trying to get his or her attention. Additionally, in many cases, in order to communicate with others, the user must pause the media player and/or remove the headphones in order to converse with others.
As the foregoing illustrates, techniques that enable a user to more effectively interact with his or her surroundings while using a listening device, such as a pair of headphones, would be useful.